Sleeping Flower
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Hanataro is just minding his business, when a couple of trouble makers pay him a visit IchiHana Yaoi, rape, blood. Did this when I was 14, which was 4 years ago. Don't judge. XD


Hanataro is just normal soul reaper, well, maybe not that normal. Most soul reapers are mean, cruel, and nasty. Hanataro is nice, shy, and clumsy. I guess you can say he is the most bullied kid in the world.  
Ichigo Kurosaki is also a soul reaper. He's somewhat nice, mainly just to his friends. He is cool, collective, and strong.

Ichigo is staying at the Soul Sociaty for some training. It was a chilled night at the soul school. The wind howled through the buildings and floated up into the air. The atmosphere stung the skin of any human who dared to face it. Everyone was asleep in thier dorms, the outside was as quiet as a ghost town. No one roamed around, except one teen, Hanataro. He was hurrying to his dorm. "Aw man, I knew I should have went back with everyone else...Well, I would have, exept the locked me in the bathroom for hours *sigh*" He came to a hult to catch his breath. "It sure is cold, but I'm still persperating." Hanataro whipped his hand across his forehead to relieve it of sweat. "I better be getting back to my room, or a may get in trouble..." He took one steep and heard people talking. "Huh? No one should be out here." The scared teen turned around but didn't see anything. "Uh, hello?" Three guys, about 17, jumped from a building infront of Hanataro. "Hey, what's up?" One said, he had chin length blonde hair and black eyes. The second one had shoulder length red hair and dark green eyes. The last one had short spiked up black hair and brown eyes. "Uh, can I help you?" Hanataro said as he backed up. "hm, I think you can. Come here." The black head said walking forward. "U-uh, listen, I don't want any trouble, so let's just get back to where we belong, okay?" The guy didn't listen to a word he was saying, he just kept taking eager steeps toward the scared kid. "hehe, I'm going to have fun with you." "Wh-what?" "Aw come on, don't hog this one like you did the other ones." The red head sighed. "Shut up, I'm the leader, so if I want him all to my self, then I will!" "Whoa whoa, who said you were the leader?" "...Me." "...Good enough for me." "Don't worry, Chazz, you'll get your turn." 'What are they going to do?' Hanataro started tearing up. "...Hm? What's wrong? You don't want me? Hehe." The black hair guy grabbed Hanataro's arm and pulled him close to him. "W-wait, please stop, I don't want this." "What? You don't even know what I'm going to do, silly." "Are you going to kill me?" "Oh, no no no, not really. I will hurt you a bit though." The guy pulled out a knife and lashed at Hanataro's chest. "Un, What are you doing?" "Don't cry, emo baby." The three gang members started laughing.

Ichigo was in his room wide awake trying to sleep. "Aug, I'm exhausted, but I can't go to sleep." He turned on his side and stared at the white glowing moon. It filled his dark room with pure indulging light. "...Damn...I might as well go for a walk or something." Ichigo stood up and tiptoed quietly out of his room without being noticed. "Oh, wait." Ichigo went back and grabbed his sword. "Hehe, just in case."

Hanataro was scared out of his mind. "Jezz, let's just get this over with. Haha." The man grabbed Hanataro's uniform. "Wait!" "Too late." The guy took his knife and started to cut Hanataro's cloths off of him. He tried to get away as best as he could, but he was basically a helpless rabbit in the face of a wolf. Now he started bawling out tears. He knew what has going to happen next. "Please stop, please?" The man still refused to listen. It was like he was deaf. He continued to strip Hanataro untill he was completely exposed. He tried to make one last attempt at escape, but the gut slashed his legs and he fell to his side in pain. "Now that you know you can't escape, I'll start." He started talking his own cloths off. Hanataro whimpered, but didn't move. The guy's friends waited in the background giggling. The man positioned Hanataro on his hands an kness, then he gripped Hanataro's hips and slipped two finger inside the small teen. He let out a small gasp in surprise. "Hey, boy, you're tight, you're a virgin, huh? Then this is going to even more exiting. You're going to like it." "Ngh, somehow, I doubt it." The man removed his fingers and entered the boy completely. Hanataro screamed loudly. Ichigo, who was somewhat near by, heard the painful yell. "Whao, what has that? Someone screaming...? Hm... I probably shouldn't get involved." Ichigo walked toward where the yell came from but stayed away from the exact spot. The black haired teen giggled a bit, he continued to go in and out in the motion. He then leaned down and whispered in Hanataro's ear. "Now, isn't this fun?" "Please...stop." "No can do." He started going faster and harder, he pounded into him like a hammer hitting a nail.(god what's wrong with me? D He did that nonstop to the point there was blood everywhere. Hanataro was getting weaker from losing so much blood, and the fact he was about scared to death. He did one last scream for help. "Someone please help me!" The guy covered his mouth. "Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be alright." Ichigo heard him again. "Hm, that sounded like Hanataro...I better see what's going on." Ichigo hurried to where to screams for help were coming from.  
After a few painful minutes the guy finally stopped. He stood up with his eyes sparkling like stars, and began putting his cloths back on. Hanataro collapsed on is side on the hard blood cover ground. The guy threw Hanataro's ripped cloths on him to cover him. He couldn't move, he was basically paralyzed with fear. "Sorry boys, looks like I did it too rough." "That's ok, I'm gental." The guy with the blonde hair smiled. Ichigo just got to where Hanataro was. He peaked his head out from behind a building. He could hardly make out a few figures in front of him. He spotted one on the ground and one walking towards the person. His eyes focused a little and he recognized one. "Hanataro...? Who are those guys?And what are they doing to him...? Wait...no way." Ichigo hurried up and ran out into the opening. "Hey guys, leave him alone!" Ichigo yelled. The three guys looked up, Hanataro would have but he was too weak. "Oh? Who are you?" The leader said. "None of your business. What did you do to Hanataro?" "Hehe, you really want to know?" He walked up to Hanataro, grabbed the top of his head, and touched his head to his. "You should have been here, it was fun...I took his virginity, and made him scared for his life." "You did what?!" Ichigo was pissed off. "You bastard!" "What's wrong? orangey?" "...If you value your life...you better get out of here and never come near Hanataro again!" "Hm...hey, boss. That's Ichigo Kurosaki, he's really strong, maybe we should just leave." "Hm? Ichigo? Well, I don't think he's that strong." "You wanna fight?" Ichigo pulled out his sword. "Uh...I'm pretty sure I'm stronger, but, I don't wanna fight...Let's just go. Come boys." The guy turned around and signaled for his friends to follow, then they left.  
When they were out of sight Ichigo ran to Hanataro's side. "Hanataro, are you okay?" Ichigo lightly brushed his hand across Hanataro's forehead and onto his cheek. "Uh...Yes, thank you, for saving me." Hanataro said quietly. Ichigo felt really bad. "I'm sorry, that I didn't come sooner, if I did you wouldn't have had to of gone through this." "Ichigo,it's ok, it's not your fault." Ichigo wanted to punch himself.  
Hanataro is so innocent, why'd this have to happen to him? If only you would have come when you heard him scream the first time. You idiot! You're nothing but an idiot! You let this poor sweet kid get raped and beaten, and it's all your fault.  
Ichigo shook his head. "Is something wrong?" "No, I better get you to a hospital before you bleed to death." "Oh, no, don't worry about that, can you just take me to my dorm, I uh, can hardly move." "...Sure, I'd be happy to, but, I'd rather you come to my dorm, to keep an eye on you, okay?" "Oh, yeah, sure." "Good." Ichigo picked up Hanataro, carfully not to let the ripped clothing slip, he carried him bridal style. "Wow, you're lighter than I thought." Hanataro smiled a little. Ichigo walked back to his dorm.

Poem time  
If I'd lay you down, would you sleep for me?  
If I'd pick you up, would you wake for me?  
If I'd sing you a song, would you smile for me?  
If I'd tell you a story, would you sigh for me?  
I'd do anything for the one I care for.  
For that I just want one thing...  
Will you be my sleeping flower?  
(Corny poem _

Ichigo Finally arrived at his staying place, by that time Hanataro had fallen asleep. Ichigo thought it was adorable. He was glad he had the oppertunity to hold Hanataro like a baby and get to see him so cute.  
Ichigo walked in and layed the sleeping teen on his bed, then coverd him with his dark blue sheet. "Alright, there now...Hm, I'll go get some medical supplies...Let's see, I think I have a box around here somewhere." Ichigo got up and rummaged through his cupboards. "...Hm, now where is that...oh, here it is." He pulled out a white box and walked back over to his bed. "Okay, I'll fix him up, then give him one of my uniforms to wear, though it might be a little big." The orange head teen laughed like a little girl. "...That was embarrassing." He began cleaning Hanataro's wounds one by one.  
By the time he got done he had cloth after cloth of blood and bandages everywhere. Obviously he didn't know what he was doing. After that he slipped on one of his uniforms and put is on Hanataro. The movement woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. "...Oh, I'm sorry, I must have drifted off." Hanataro struggled to sit up straight. "No really, it's okay, I wanted you to get some rest anyway. I cleaned your wounds and gave you some cloths." "Thank you very much." "No problem...You need something? Water or anything?" "Oh, no, no, you've done enough, don't worry." "Okay, well, I'll let you get some sleep." Ichigo turned to walk out of the room when Hanataro grabbed his arm. It was such a light touch it was like he wasn't even touching him. "Wait, will you stay with me, please?" "Well, I mean if you want me to I will." "PLease lay with me." "Uh, ok." Ichigo went around the bed and climbed into the small cozy bed. The bed was a little cramped so Hanataro cuddled with Ichigo. "...Is, this okay?" Hanataro blushed. "Oh, yeah, it's fine." Hanataro liked the feeling of Ichigo's warm body, since his was ice cold. "You look a little paler than usual, and you're frezzing." Ichigo stated. "Yeah, it's probably from losing all that blood or something." Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around the shivering body next to him. Hanataro blushed even more. "Is this okay?" Ichigo whispered. "Y-yes, it's fine." "Don't worry Hanataro, I'll be here for you, always, I'll be here when you need me, ok?" "Uh...Thank you." Hanataro buried his head in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo moved Hanataro's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Good night." "Yeah, good night."  
END!


End file.
